The present invention is directed to a sleeve head having a plurality of cable introduction openings which are divided in the longitudinal direction with each of the openings receiving an annular seal of plastic material and being acted on by pressure means.
German OS 24 27 677 and its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,911, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto, disclose a sleeve head having a plurality of cable introduction openings which are divided in the longitudinal direction so that the cable introduction openings must each be cut out as needed. A tape-shaped plastic seal material must be respectively inserted in each opening as a sealant. The division of the sleeve head occurs with parallel parting planes so that a plurality of seal member segments are formed wherein a relatively limited number of cables can be introduced.
European Patent Application 0 402 653 A2 discloses a cable introduction seal of deformable material in the form of an annular plug composed of an expandable elastomer that is introduced into a cable introduction opening which is in the form of a cylindrical sleeve of a housing. The deformation of the seal occurs in the fashion of a simple and known stuffing box principle.